Family
by immortal7
Summary: Jubilee goes to Sean's funeral. She thinks on the man and the whole world after Mday.


-1Disclaimer: I don't own X-men now or ever.

A/N Here is a sort of continuation of Stoned. Not a true sequel but something I needed to write so I could get some things off my chest today since real life came up and bite me in the ass. Sorry if continuity is a little messed up I really stopped reading comics for a while. This is set after Sean dies and before New Warriors 1. Maybe some spelling and grammar problems I'm sorry about that. also i belive this is my first firstperson point of view story. Till next time on with the story.

Family

I bring the jeep to a stop. I can't believe that they didn't even have the nerve to call me. What did they think just because I no longer was apart of their little group that I don't need to be informed over little things like this. I mean he died. The man saved my life and helped raise me. Did they honestly think that I wouldn't want to be here. In fact he is the reason that I'm doing what I'm doing right know. He helped teach me that not everything in this life is an easy choice that you have to fight for the right things. No matter what you are told.

I hear my passenger get out of the car with me. I look over to see how Jono is taking this. I'm not sure how close Sean and he were. I know that Sean was an anchor for me. And for the longest time I thought I was letting him down because I didn't want people to depend on me so I let hayseed and Mrs. Perfect run the team. Yet I think he understood why I did what I did. You could see all those years of undercover work and different cases helped him deal with me. He knew that if push came to shove I would step up and save their asses.

Shit I see this is going to be a lovely fucking day. Its like a fucking Gen-X reunion. I'm beginning to think that the only thing that gets us to together any more is the lose of a team mate, but that's not true only Paige and I showed up to Angie's. And their she is the queen bitch herself. I can see the shock on her face. I guess Emma didn't think I would be here. I doubt that she even thought I knew. I can see her glare at Scott. I almost feel bad that she probably going to cut him off for a week, but than I really don't since it would be good for him not to hit that anyway.

The mumbling has begun. I guess coming to this in jeans and a black T-shirt that says down a pint for my fallen friends in red letters was not a good choice for a funeral. I think I have offended Theresa, but I don't really care. Either that or it's the fact that I'm wearing Sean's old Celtics jacket. He gave it to me for Christmas during his whole X-Corps phase. Or of course its could be that I'm not one of them any more. They act like since he was a mutant this should be a mutant only party. I'm just a forgotten left over of a spiteful witch and her tantrum because her father didn't love her enough. Well fuck her to. At least her father is still around.

I'm walking over to Scott trying my best to ignore the grievers in the audience. It is lovely all black affair that seems to not want me around because I remind them that they were failures. Logan is off to the side talking with Kurt about the old days. "Hello Jubilee." Scott is the first person to acknowledge me in person. I may not have always agreed with Scott, but at least he never stood down from what he believed in. In fact out of all the X-men I think Scott, Ororo, and Sean are the ones I most relate to. We all suffered and could have run in fear, but we make sure that we stand up for what is right. I hear a lot of people saying that Emma is the reason that Scott stayed and kept the school open, but I know that is bullshit. Scott could never shy away from his responsibilities if he had to. The man live and breathes the whole help the future shit. He has lost his wife, son, brother, another wife, mentor, and friends to this shit. Did any one really think that he would just step down now because it got to hard. "Jubilee" I look up and realize that I must have spaced out.

"What one-eye." I can hear the gasps from surroundings that nobody calls him that anymore. I can feel the laugh come out a little at that fact. "Judging form the gasp I take it you have completely convinced these people that your shit don't stink oh fearless leader." That gets a smile to come to his face. I can tell he is remembering the same conversation we had just before I left for Massachusetts.

"Still a smart ass Lee." That brings a smile to my face. "So how are you holding up?" That takes it right away.

"Could be better I didn't realize that so many people would be here or I would have dress less appropriate than I have now. " I glance over to Emma and see that she is not amused at me being here. I guess that is a flaw in our relationship that will never go away. I dislike her and she thinks I am not reserved enough. Which is funny considering how she dresses. "Thank you for calling me and telling me Scott."

I can see him nodding at my gratitude. He won't speak about calling me or helping stay on my feet after I was kicked out of the only home I had ever known in a long time. Its because he doesn't think that he deserves the thanks since that is what should have been done for family. I heard about how he didn't mind the other empowered mutants going home since they had families, but the orphans needed to stay since they had no where to go. What can I say orphans know orphans and who besides me is the biggest orphan in the whole X-men category. Hell he wrote the book for most of us.

"Well now that you have made your appearance I think it is best if you leave Jubilation." I just look at her.

"And why should I do that? He was just as much my friend as he was yours." I really didn't need to get in to this whole issue with her.

"Just do it Jubilation. We do not have time for your petty attempts at attention seeking. Just leave. We are trying to mourn the lose of one of our own." That does it. I've been pissed at her for to long to let that comment slide.

"Shut the fuck up Frost." I can see Logan coming to pull me to the side, but Scott stops him. So I take it that fearless leader wants me to let his little slut have it. "You talk about all this co-existence crap and you tell me to leave because I lost my powers, because I'm not one of you. Well fuck you to. You hide behind your little fucking gate and your sentinel body guards and forget why we all were and are following the dream. To make sure that we all were equal and that prejudice went away. Trust me I'm still feared as much as I was when I was a mutant. SO are others. All you did was send people out into the world to be hated just as much because we were mutants. We might have some kind of disease, Oh we big and scary. Well guess what I'm not attention seeking. I'm just here to honor a friend ,a comrade, and a mentor. If you think Sean was all fucking black suit and mourn for me you obviously never got drunk with the man when somebody died. And drunk we werewhen things like this happened. So I'm here to see him off. First I'm going to get hammered. Than I'm going back home since I have better fucking things to do with my time than listen to a sister murdering, hypocritical bitch like you." I think I've had enough of this and its time to leave. I look up and see a smile on Scott's face that hasn't been there since before he came back form his mind fuck with Apocalypse.

I feel a sudden prick on my brain that tells me Emma is trying to play god again. So I shut it off. I guess technically I'm still a mutant since I can still shut of my brain form the astral world form telepaths. I used to be able to hide form scanners as well, but I haven't tried that function yet. The look on her face when I disappear right in fort of her face is priceless. I almost sorry that I ball up my fist and deck her right across the face. Notice I said almost. To be truthful it feels really good to knock her to the ground. I go back for a kick, but somebody pulls me back. I figure it was going to be Logan. Yet there is Jono. He had said he wanted to stay in the back of the crowd so he didn't have to put up with everyone. I guess he just wanted to protect me form myself.

"Come on Jubes she isn't worth it." I can see Paige standing there in shock with Monet and Warren. I can't understand why they would be so shocked that Jono would be with me. Oh yeah the article where he was on life support and all that I kind of forgot about it. I mean it took awhile to get use to the new face he has, but that could be because it kind of looks like someone who use to try and kill me. Doy Lee they all must be looking at that. I look up at Scott and see his worry and mouth to him 'I'll tell you later.' He nods and helps pick up Emma from the ground.

"Jono give me the bottle." He pulls out a bottle of Jack and hands it to me. I must really be causing a scene now and frankly I don't care. I twist off the top and reach in to the pocket of my jacket and pull out a shot glass. I pour a shot and look down at Sean's tombstone. I don't even bother to read it knowing it will say something stupid like loving fater and blah blah blah. Instead I place the shot on top and pull out another glass and pour the whiskey inside. "Well Irish here is to you. I hope you and Mora are happy know. I can only say that you went out doing a stupid thing. And if I can go out doing something its just as stupid. " The shit tastes bitter, but I never really liked the stuff myself. I lay the bottle on the ground next to the stone and turn my head back to Scott. "Scott does my access code still work to get me into the mansion." He nods. That is one thing I always liked about him since he came back from fun land with Apocalypse in times of great stress he talks less. "Thanks I need to pick up something form the DR and Jono wants his guitar form storage." I stand up and brush my knees off. And turn around not even acknowledging Logan or anyone else trying to get my attention. We get to the jeep and I peel out.

The drive to the mansion is quiet. I don't play the radio or even try talking to Jono. I have to much on my mind to be honest and don't feel like vocalizing it. I reach my old home in about twenty minutes. I speed what can I say. And just like Scott said I get in with no problems. After I park the Jeep Jon goes one way and I go another. We agreed to meet in two hours. So i head straight down to the lower level. I'm not surprised to see Monet or Paige there. They however don't look as mad as I thought they would be. "How long has Jono been like that?" Of course Paige would ask that question about her former flame.

"I don't know he was like that when I contacted him." I bend down to the control panel and started hacking into the system manually to start the program I want. I designed it that way. So nobody could ever find it or destroy it. Believe it or not I got the idea from Scott. He is the one who started the whole people that I lost program. I heard Pryde has one to. I ignore Monet's look of fascination as I get the doors open with out a code. "Well since you probably still have questions come in with me."

I watch as Paige get nervous. Admittedly the last time I came in here with her I was high and ended up destroying all her perceptions of me, but who cares. They both follow me in and the door shuts and locks. I don't think Monet was ready for the image of Ev standing right there talking with Angie. I notice that she steps back a little bit form it. I try not to feel bad since I know that it was a shock to her. Monet is not nearly as perfect as she would like any one to know. I've seen her break down before so trust me when I talk about that. "Sorry Monet is should have warned you. Computer add new subject Cassidy, Sean." I wait for the new image to come and I feel the tears well up in my eye. I know have over twenty people in this simulation. It should be more but I haven't been back in a while. "You can talk to him Monet. Its almost like having the real thing here." She just moves forward and kisses the hologram. In a way I feel really sorry for her if she still is that deep in love with my friend, but than I remember just how hard she took his death and maybe this is just good therapy for her.

"Still thinking about death Jubilee?" Paige always was the smart one.

"Like I said some days its all that is on my mind and others I never even give it a first thought." I stop and look at all my fallen friends. There are so many of them and I know that there well be so many more later on. "Computer save program and copy to device in the second slot of the control panel." I wait for the computer to tell me its done so I can leave this place. I really thankful that Paige and Monet haven't asked me to many questions. "Why didn't you guys call me when this happened. I had to have Scott call me when nobody bothered to think I cared."

"We didn't know how you would take it. I mean after Bastion you and Sean got closer. Nobody wanted to tell you that he was gone." I figured it was something like that. And me and Sean did get closer because he knew I needed help after the whole torture and game fest that was my stay with the Omega sentinel. He got me therapy. He had help form some other members of the old team, but never said who just that family was taking care of me. And that was exactly waht they were Family. I always figured Scott, Jean, Ororo, Rogue, Remy, and Betsy were the family. And here I am adding one more of them to my little family photo. The computer signals its done and I leave letting my friends see some old friends. They know that after I leave the file will be near impossible to find.

I head back up stairs and see Scott waiting at the door for me. "Jubilee." I look at him harder and don't even flinch as her gives me that look. I stroll right up to him and glare back. "I want you to take care okay." his concern is shocking. I knew he cared, but he never voiced it

"I will. Don't worry I am a strictly take care person. Selfish I now." That gets a smile to both of us as we both remember similar conversations. "Well as much as I would love to stay and chat I have places to go. Scenes to cause, and people to see. '

"I know. Take care of that team of yours. I don't want any more reason to dress up like this." I smile and look shocked at the same time I really didn't think that he would know about me and the warriors, but I brush it off for now.

I look at Scott and see this mutant messiah. I once heard that the heart of the x-men was Logan. Logan is more like the arm of the X-men al displine and such. Scott is the heart. Everything he does is for the school . He lives to help others. He has lost a lot in this struggle and will lose more in the end, but the fight is still in him ready to defend someone. I shake his hand and head back to he jeep seeing Jono their and waiting on me. I hope in the car with no word and head out of the mansion toward home. Where I am stupidly thinking about death and starting anew family

A/N here you go folks. I hope you enjoyed it and if not I'm sorry. As usual review, flame, or move on till next time later.


End file.
